a forever friendship
by Crimson-sky-line
Summary: oneshot. sasuke and naruto are fighting when sasuke comes back and its a test of friend ship. deathfic


Late night. In the abandon streets of kohona. Eight years after the the disappearance of sasuke he was back. He stood mid street cackling at the weakness of the once powerful nation.

Looking farther to the distance you can see the burning building of hokage. Bodys strung around. Flung over market stands on the ground helplessly soaked in their own blood.

"he became hokage " sasuke cackled again looking to the office. " you where no challenge ." looking forward. The faded body of an old comrade lay death stricken.

"o- naruto you where strong but your hopes of saveing me, from myself." He bagan to walk toward the body. " you have failed ." The curse receding back to its perched place apon his left shoulder. " you who so often spoke of what you could be…. Hokage."

The body of naruto on his back. Kicking it sasuke brought it till he could see the face. Blood ran from cuts about it. Sasuke drew his eyes scanning the body. Parts undefineable to human eye. His shirt had been ripped of during the battle showing his sealed mark.

"you were said to have more power, power even my brother desired, while he ignored me leaving me to die in my own sorrow." He gritted his teeth and kicked the body again.

"why did you take what I wanted!" he went down to his knees slamming his fists in his chest he screamed. " I hate you, I hate all of you!"

"you starved me of the power I so wished of." He hit him again. " but now you cant forget me." He looked at the face. Trailing a finger along the cuts in his friends face.

"but I grew powerful. I was better than you even better than my god forsaken brother."

He smirked. " you know he's dead." It was as if he expected the body to appaude him.

" dead, he faught strongly but I overcame him."

"hate is as powerful as he said to me once." Looking to the blackened night he watched as it mocked him.

Looking back down to his friends face. " you helped me kill him the hate I held for you was strong enough to kill him. And you."

" why didn't you fight me." He pounded hands on narutos bloody chest. Then hands still laying on him he stretched out the fingers then slowly retracted them traching the dep claw marks as his mind flashed to the fight.

" I wont hurt you!" naruto shouted. Stepping back from sasuke. " we where teammates. I thought of you as brother."

"I have no brother! Come at me." Sasuke lunged to him striking him naruto flew back ten feet slamming into a wall. Before crummbling to the ground. On hands and knees naruto was breathing heavy he slowly placed a hand on a knee pulling himself up.

"no, you don't have to do this." He said rapidly between breaths.

"come at me." Sasuke again lunged to his vital organs. Spitting blood naruto flew back again.

"your lowly big headed wife put up more of a fight than you." He snickered watching the bloody comrade again bring himself to his feet. Head down. " and your baby girl."

Naruto shoot sasuke a look what did you do to her! " your angel decided to meet her maker." Sasuke gave a manical grin.

Naruto's eyes turned crimson narrowing he began to glow a bloody color. Flying at sasuke he yelled " you bastard !"

Sasuke again pounded apon his chest. " you almost won but you lacked something, hate." He pounded harder on his chest…

"why did you not hate me!" he screamed.

Naruto mummbled " you cant hate that which you love."

Falling into death naruto's eyes turned a brillant blue before shuting slowly as he breathed a last heaved breath.

Tears streamed down his face. He stayed crying over the body for the longest time before he took a final step to releave his own pain.

Pulling away from the scene you see people running into the city as a young blonde hair blue eyed girl falls to her knees at the sight before herself.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**ok I hope you guys liked it , sadness all around. If you liked this please favorite and check out other story's. and post a reply. I want to get as many as I can. Thanks everyone .**

and for anyone who was not understanding the girl was naruto's daughter, sasuke didn't kill her. he just said so to fire up naruto. Anyway if you guys have other questions ask them . and im open to flames.


End file.
